


Rollerblader and cyclist

by YR_Reika03



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little of volleyball action, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aone rides a bike, Fluff, Hinata uses rollerblades, I don't really know what to think of it, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, just two boys being cute, they are whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YR_Reika03/pseuds/YR_Reika03
Summary: Hinata and Aone are students in their University. Hinata rollerblades in school while Aone cycles.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 13





	Rollerblader and cyclist

“BOKE! Be careful!” Hinata hears when he bumps into a hard chest. “Oh sorry!” Hinata bows and sees a tall male with snow-white hair and no eyebrows and another with brown hair and a centre parting. The white-haired male nods. “You’re not much of a talker huh. I’m Hinata Shoyou, nice to meet you. I’m a first-year.” He says with outstretched arms. “Boke! Where’d you go?” He hears his friend asking. “Kageyama Tobio, the same year as me.” Hinata points to his friend. “Hello! I’m Futakuchi Kenji and my quiet friend here is Aone Takanobu, second years. Good to meet you.” The brown-haired says and the two first years bow. “Senpais!” Hinata says and Kageyama hits the back of his head. “Boke! Let’s go! We have class.” He says and Hinata nods and waved the two second years bye before skating away. The two-second years watch as the two boys raced against each other to their next class. “C-cute.” The quiet boy says which caught his friend off guard. “Eh?!” The friend says and the white-haired nods. “You like the orange?” His friend said which made the taller glare at him and look at him confused. “What?! He is an orange. He has the fluffy orange hair. His friend is like the blueberry. A blueberry and tangerine, don’t you think?” He asked and the taller glares at him. “EeK! Okay, fine. A polar bear and Tangerine, better?” He asks and the quiet of the two stops his glaring. “Wonder what course is he taking…Maybe it’s sports course then you guys will be able to see each other more often.” Futakuchi said and there was a small tug on Aone’s lips. ‘Yea, hopefully…’ he thinks to himself. 

From that day onwards, Aone will always see Hinata rollerblade around and sometimes see him doing tricks as well. He always sees the black-haired boy as well with him. He feels a tug on his chest, he doesn’t know what this feeling is. “Boke Hinata! We need to head to your place to study!” The boy says as Hinata rollerblades to his new second-year friend. “Aone san! Did you just finish class?” The small orange asked and Aone thinks of a tangerine. He nods and uses up his courage to ask the small boy what his course was. “W-what course do you take?” He asks. “Your voice is so deep woah! It’s cool! I take the sports course, what about you?” He nods. “Same…” He says and Hinata lights up like a lamp. “OOO Really?! We will see each other more often nearing the end of the year, then.” The polar bear nods. “Anyway, bye Oone san! Hope to see you again soon!” Hinata says, the quiet giant nods and Hinata skates away, back to his friend who gave him a smack on the head for skating off. “Boke Hinata boke!” “Ow! Kageyama! I’m going to fall!” Hinata says as he wobbles. Hinata was falling backwards and was expecting himself to hit the floor when he felt a strong back against his and the same strong arms supporting him. “Huh? Oh, Thank you so much, Aone san!” Hinata says and Aone nods. “no problem. Bye.” He says and cycles away. “You like him, don’t you?” The blueberry friend asked his short tangerine friend. “Yea, I do. He’s nice and cute.” Hinata says with a soft blush on his cheekbones as the two rollerblade…well, rollerblade and rollerskate away back to Hinata’s house. 

Hinata wanted help on his work but he couldn’t ask Kageyama since he was also bad at his work. Despite the fact that both of them were the best on the court and in sports, both of them were idiots when it came to academically. Hinata groans as he sits in a corner of the library as he tries to absorb everything his lecturers said. “Hinata? What’s wrong?” He sees a familiar strong build sit in front of him with his laptop out. “Ah, Aone san. I am struggling in Japanese literature and biology! Can you help me?” Hinata sighs and drops his head onto the table. “Sure, let me see what you are having problems with.” He asks and Hinata shoves the books to Aone. Aone stares at it for a moment before telling Hinata the problem. “Okay how about I give you tutoring? One library session isn’t going to be enough to teach you all this.” Aone says and Hinata thanks his friend aggressively. “Okay, are you free to come to my place today?” Aone asks and Hinata nods, thanking his second-year friend once again, claiming him to be his saviour. 

The end of the day arrives and Hinata was in his final class, calculus, his most hated but he still understands that because Kageyama teaches him. Yes, Kageyama was good with calculus because the volleyball genius could set the ball perfectly using his calculus knowledge. He was packing his bag up after class, “Hinata” He looks to the door and see Aone standing there with his bag on his shoulder. Hinata speeds up his packing, puts on his rollerblades and follows Aone. They reach the bike stand and Aone hops onto his bike. “Aone san, why do you use a bike?” Hinata asks and Aone looked at him confused. “Because I prefer bikes and I think they are easier to ride than rollerblades and skates.” He says and Hinata nods. They reach Aone’s apartment and went in, taking off their shoes. “Let’s go to my room…” He says but pauses once he realised how weird that sounded. “I-i mean, my desk is in my room so, we can study there…” He corrects himself and Hinata giggles and nods, the two went upstairs to Aone’s room. The room had baby blue painted walls and it had a bed, a drawer and a desk. It was simple but calming. “I’ll get a chair for you.” Aone says and leaves to get a chair. Meanwhile, Hinata was looking around the older’s room. He sees a photo frame on his bedside table with him and his family. He has an older sister. Hinata looks to his bed which looked comfy. “I wonder if he would mind if I just-” Hinata flops onto the bed and hugs the polar bear stuffy he has on his bed. “Cute! Looks like him.” Hinata says softly, not knowing that Aone had just come in. Hinata hugs the stuffy close to him. “Smells nice.” Hinata says, Aone watches as his crush sniffs his bear and is on his bed. Aone blushes profusely and thinks as to whether he should tell him that he knew. He decides not to and just let him enjoy his time. Hinata takes the fluffy bear from his face and sits back up. “Hinata.” Aone calls to him. “Ah! You’re back.” The short boy says and blushes. Both of their faces were as red as a tomato as they looked away from each other. Hinata sits on the chair, Aone has so kindly brought for him and pulls it closer to the older. Hinata watches as Aone teaches him but half the time, he isn’t looking at the work, instead, he stares at the work of art in front of him. He sees how pale Aone is and the sharp jawline. Matched with his heavy build, his whole body looked proportioned and nice. “Hinata? Are you listening?” Aone looks at the boy who immediately blushes, turns his attention back to the table and nods. They worked together for a few hours until Hinata could feel himself getting sleepier. He got sleepier until he fell asleep on Aone’s shoulders. The taller boy picked him up slowly and set him onto his bed, letting him hug the polar bear plush. “Cute.” He whispers as he sees Hinata curl up in a ball while hugging the plushie which was almost as big as him. Hinata shivers slightly and Aone grabs his blanket and puts it over the small boy. He smiles to himself slightly when he sees Hinata calm down and snuggle up. The softie polar bear was about to combust into flames because of the cuteness. It was slowly getting to dinner time anyway. Aone goes out of the room to cook dinner for the both of them. Hinata wakes up a couple minutes later….by a couple minutes, I meant 50 minutes later and finds himself on Aone’s bed, the plushie in his hand and he was covered with a thick warm blanket. “Huh? Did Aone san carry me?” Hinata says to himself then covers his face with the plushie, feeling embarrassed. “Hinata?” He hears and pokes half of his head above the covers, showing only his doe-like eyes and Aone swore to himself that he would resist the urge to go over there and kiss his face all over. “Hm?” The hazel eyes stared at the male at the door. “D-dinner’s ready if you want to go and grab some…” He says and Hinata thanks him. He hears his stomach rumble and hops out of the bed, not forgetting to make it. “Ooo! Smells good! Did you make it?” He asks the male who nodded, sitting opposite him. “You are a really good cook, Aone san!” Hinata says with a mouthful and Aone thanks him quietly. The two at in silence, stealing a glance at the other from time to time. Sometimes, they would catch each other looking and look away in an instant, blushing. After eating, they went back into Aone’s room. Hinata packed his belongings up and was starting to leave. “Thank you so much, senpai!” He says and the older nods at him. “If you need any more help, you can ask me anytime.” Aone says and Hinata thanks him with a hug. The tall male hesitantly hugs back. After Hinata leaves, Aone feels a sense of pride but he also feels lonely now. The lonely apartment actually had a guest over other than Futakuchi and his family who visit him occasionally. He hopes that Hinata does need more help so that he could spend more time with him. Hinata does get more help from the older, everyday, though he sometimes doesn’t really need help and only used that excuse to see his crush again and again.

It’s nearing the end of the year and the sports teams are competing against each other, the art club is making posters together and etc. “Okay you two, choose your teammates.” Our head coach said to the two captains. “I’ll take Hinata!” Both team captains said. “No, I take Hinata!” Daichi said and turns to Bokuto. “Okay fineeee! Then, I’ll take Aone.” Bokuto says and Daichi puffs. “Fine! I’ll take Kageyama because Hinata and Kageyama work well together.” He says and bokuto nods. “Understandable. Akaashiii!!” Bokuto says and his second-year boyfriend comes to him. “Of course, you’ll take your boyfriend. If that’s the case, I’ll take Suga.” He says and the silver-haired boy comes to him. After everyone was in their teams, it was time for the games to begin. Obviously, Hinata and Kageyama shocked the second and third years with their teamwork on the super quick. “Wowowow! Aone! Your tangerine crush can jump.” Futakuchi nudges his friend who nods. “Aone san! Futakuchi senpai! Did you see that!? I just wooshed up and the ball just went bang! I can do that because Kageyama setting is good. Did you see that?!” The sunshine tangerine jumps up and down, looking at his surprised senpais. “Yea, we did. It was good.” Aone says. Futakuchi was watching them from his band. “We will break your iron defence!” Kageyama says. The match ended with Daichi’s team wining at 25-23 for the first set and 29-27 for the second match. “Good game! Guys!” They said to each other and went to drink their water and changed back into their regular clothes. “Hinata, good game.” Aone says and put his hand out. “You too!” Hinata says and takes his large hand in both of his smaller ones. ‘So soft and calloused!’ Hinata exclaims to himself as he shook the older’s hand. “Hey hinata!!” Hinata hears and looks to the sound. “Kogane!” They jazzed hands at each other. “Wah Hinata kun! Sugoi!” Bokuto says and Hinata thanks him. “You jump so high and so fast!” The owl said and Hinata thanks him again. “Your super straight and cross are so cool too!” Hinata says and jumps up and down. “But the only reason, I am able to jump this high and be fast is because of Kageyama’s tosses… I can’t really do that myself.” Hinata says and rubs the back of his neck. “No, Hinata is good at volleyball by yourself as well. You can be good by yourself, your receives are getting better from the start of the year.” Daichi said and Hinata thanks him. “Thank you Daichi san!” He says and bows a 90 degree. Aone watched and smiles. ‘Hinata is very social...’ He thinks to himself. “Aone san’s block and serve was cool as well!” The orange-haired boy complimented him and he quietly thanks him. Hinata continues complimenting his senpais and friends until it was nearly time for everyone to leave the changing room. 

Every student gathered in the hall to graduate the third years which was really sad but it was exciting to see the graduates in their graduation gowns and hats. Many people cried as they were either friends or loved ones. Bokuto cried because he had to leave Akaashi’s side and Kuroo cried because he couldn’t accompany Kenma anymore after lunch, the pudding boy was trying hard not to show his sadness but he failed and ended up tearing up onto his childhood friend and boyfriend’s arm as the rooster head comforted him. After the graduation ceremony, many of them started to leave. “Boke, I’ll leave soon. See you next year as second years.” Kageyama says as he ruffles his friend’s head. “Sure! Let’s play volleyball during the holidays?” Hinata asks and Kageyama nods and the two fistbumped each other. Kageyama left on his rollerskates and Hinata sighs as he sits on the bench outside of their university and observed around. He sees many of the third years talking to their principal and telling them what they were planning to do for work or whether they were going to continue with their studies. Some of them were taking photos together to commemorate their last day in University. Some were crying on each other’s shoulders. “Hinata,” He hears and jolts up from his seat. “Ah, Aone san! Hey! I thought you already left?” He shakes his head. “I- I need to tell you something.” The quiet boy says while looking away with a blush creeping up his cheeks and Hinata listens to him attentively. “Sure, what is it?” Aone breathes in and out slowly as he prepares himself.“I….I like you, hinata.” Aone says while he continues looking away. He doesn’t hear a reaction from Hinata but instead, he feels a tiny body clasps onto his chest. He mumbles something while his face was on Aone’s chest. “I didn’t hear anything…” Aone says and Hinata looks up with tears in his eyes. Aone widens his eyes and rubs the tears away with his thumb. “I- I like you too, Aone san!” Hinata says and wraps his arms around the older’s neck. Almost everyone in their university knew that the shy white-haired male wasn’t much of a smile but when he heard the tangerine say those five words, his whole universe just lit up and he put on the biggest grin he could do. “You look nice with a smile! You should do it more often.” Hinata says and kisses the grin, making both of them blush and look away from each other. The two knew that they would have to be separated after next year since Aone will graduate soon but to them, they didn’t really care at this point. All they needed was to be in each other’s arms. “Do you want to go back to my place?” Hinata asks and Aone nods. “Natsu will love you! She will be slightly scared at first but don’t worry, she warms up to people rather quickly.” Hinata says as they both went to Hinata’s home. Hinata on his blades and Aone on his bike. “Tadaima!” Hinata says and a smaller version of him jumps onto him immediately. “Nii chan!” She says and Hinata slowly lets his sister down. “Natsu, this is my boyfriend, Aone. Please be nice to him.” He says introducing the two. Aone nearly squeals when Hinata called him his boyfriend. It was nice to hear, coming out of his mouth. “Hello Aone nii-chan! I’m Natsu!” She says while hiding behind her brother. “Shoyou, you back?” A slightly shorter male than Hinata appears from behind the wall. “Ojama shimasu.” Aone says and bows a 90 degree. “Wow so polite! Shoyou, you should learn from him.” Hinata’s mum says while hitting his son on his head. “Aone, let’s just go up to my room.” Hinata says and drags Aone up. “You can put your things down next to my bed.” The room was simple. A bed in the middle, a desk on the left and a closet on the opposite side of the bed. On the right side of the bed, next to the door was another door, presumely a toilet door. Next to the desk was his old high school jersey. “I need to use the washroom real quick. You can have a look around if you want.” Hinata says and rushes into the washroom. Aone sits on Hinata’s bed and looks around. He has a volleyball right next to his bed. He stands up and walks around the room and sees a book on his desk. Aone was hesitant to pick the book up and read it. “Shoyou’s Journal” Aone looks to the washroom and sees that his boyfriend had not come out of the washroom yet so, he decides to snoop. The front part of the journal was pretty plain and had shopping lists and daily routines to do. A few more flips later, he sees the date from when they met. There was one paragraph that stood out to him the most. “I met these two senpais today. Futakuchi senpai and Aone san. I like them! Futakuchi senpai scares me more though. >~< They were really tall, even taller than Asahi senpai. I like Aone san. He seems really nice! He’s like super tall and fit. He probably goes to the gym every day. I hope that he is in sports as well, so I can see him more often.” Aone blushes at the thought that Hinata was thinking the same thing he was thinking about. “Kageyama hit me today and I fell backwards but do you know who caught me? Aone san! OMG I love him so much!!! I want to like hug him and kiss him so badly!! Ah!! Be still my heart! I am actually fanboying sm while writing this.” Aone smiles slightly as he reads the parts about him. “Today I went to Aone san’s house! Its so cool! I want to live by myself too but I have to take care of Natsu. Anyway, I went to Aone san’s house because he said that he would help me with my studies. I smelled his bear plushie that was on his bed and it smelt so good! Like, it smells like vanilla and caramel! I wonder if that’s Aone’s smell…I know it seems weird that I sniffed his bear but I couldn’t help it! It was just sitting on the bed, basically asking me to. To be honest, I know I went there to study but half the time, I was admiring his face. He has the most perfect facial features ever! I then fell asleep and woke up in his bed. GWAHH! I think he carried me because the last thing I remembered was studying on the table then I fell asleep. I was so comfortable in his bed, like I belonged there….that sounds so weird. If he ever reads this, Aone san, I’m sorry. tHIS IS very weird. I know. Anyway, I woke up and Aone san….wait, I can just call him by his first name right?…OKAY! I’m calling him Nobu san. It's cute. Nobu san made dinner and I obviously loved it. It was made by Nobu san! It was really delicious! He made Tamago Kake Gohan which was my favourite food. I don’t know if he knew that or he just guessed but I loved it! Then, I had to leave because it was getting late. I didn’t want to leave Nobu san. I wanted to stay there. TUT” He reads and the whole time, he was smiling and blushing. He wants Hinata to call him Nobu. “Aone san? What are you reading?” Hinata comes out of the washroom a few minutes later. He spots his journal in the older’s hand and tried to jump to get it from him. Aone grabs Hinata’s waist to stop him from getting the book. “Nobu, huh?” He says with a smirk and wink and Hinata hides his face in Aone’s chest. “Well, you got what you wanted, a hug and a kiss.” He says and Hinata nods. “I-I'm so embarrassed!” Hinata mumbles. “Don’t be, it’s cute.” He says. Hinata looks up at him. “Really?” Aone nods. “You can call me Nobu, if you allow me to call you shoyou.” He says and Hinata nods. “Sure!” He says and Aone kisses his boyfriend. “Remember when you went to my house and you were sniffing my bear?” Aone asks his boyfriend as they cuddled on Hinata’s bed. “Yea…” He says, leaning his back on Aone’s chest while he plays with his boyfriend’s giant hands. “Yea, I saw you that day. I didn’t say anything because you looked cute.” Aone says and kisses his boyfriend’s head. “Nobu!” Hinata says and hides his face in his hands. 

Next year, “Nobu!” Hinata jumps into his boyfriend’s arms and he catches him easily. The two have dates during the holidays but only a few as Aone had to leave the country to visit his family from across the globe. They do call and text each other often. “I missed you!” Hinata says as he places a kiss on the older’s cheek. “You missed…” Aone says and Hinata chuckles and kisses his lips this time. “I missed you too, Shoyou.” He says. In the background of the two being lovey-dovey, Futakuchi and Kageyama cringed at how sweet they were being.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Aohina ship work, please kudos it or leave any comments so that I can get feedback. This is also my first time writing in AO3 so, if I look like a noob, I am, please forgive me. Anyway, bye!!


End file.
